


Vulnerable

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [23]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Cecilia helps Ava after she's injured.based on this tumblr post + replies: https://morgans-ass-freckles.tumblr.com/post/634028468992081920/i-want-to-wash-as-hair
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Vulnerable

Cecilia remembered the first time Ava had been injured by Trappers. It seemed like a lifetime ago looking back now. She had been so stubborn, not wanting anyone’s help no matter how much pain she had been in. This time had been different. Cecilia had the means now to force her to take care of herself.

Getting Ava in the bath had been the easy part. Convincing her to allow her to aid her had been like pulling teeth. Eventually, she had given in.

“Is the water okay?” She murmured, dipping her fingers into the bath to test the temperature herself.

Ava nodded, wincing as she shifted, unable to lean back against the tub due to the wounds on her back.

It caught Cecilia’s attention immediately.

Deep purple bruises spread over her form, disrupting the soft porcelain of her skin. Open wounds still littered her body, unable to heal from whatever poisons the Trappers had armed themselves with. Each sore was a reminder of how Ava looked bloodied and battered on the ground, blood pooling beneath her, and seeping into the grains of the cement floor.

She had to look away for a second to gather herself.

“You do not have to help me,” Ava’s voice pulled her out of her head. “I am perfectly capable of bathing on my own.”

Cecilia shook her head at her stubbornness. “You could barely sit up earlier, Ava.”  _ I’m not letting you out of my sight _ .

Her throat tightened.

Her fears sat heavy and unsaid in her chest. But they might as well be screaming due to the volume of her thoughts.

She was terrified that if she looked away Ava would be torn from her grasp for good this time. That she would once again be back on that cold cement floor, lying in a pool of her own blood.

They were both quiet as Cecilia began to pour water over her figure. She could tell Ava was trying to keep up her mask of indifference as the wounds stung from the heat of the water, it only made her feel worse. She wasn’t doing it for herself, she did it for Cecilia.

Her attention turned to her hair. The honey strands had been discolored by dirt and dried blood caked within. Fingers ached to be able to run through it once more, to bring comfort to them both.

She was careful to not let the water run into her face. Red-tinted water ran over her back, continuing to turn the color of the bath. She was becoming more desperate to rid of the culprit.

Ava sighed softly as gentle fingers massaged her scalp, working in the shampoo, and causing the heady scent of the soap to fill the space around them. Cecilia couldn’t help but smile a bit at the way she leaned into the touch.

The situation made her wonder if Ava had ever had anyone take care of her in such a way. If she had to guess, she would say no. Between her stubbornness and walls of stone guarding her heart, it seemed unlikely that she would let just anyone see her in such a vulnerable state.

It was lucky that Cecilia wasn’t just anyone then.

She paused what she was doing, unable to help herself as she leaned forward and loosely wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck, pressing a kiss to the dampness of her temple.

“I love you.”

An apology was hidden in the sentiment. One that she knew Ava could pick out.

Fingers brushed over her forearm, leaving a glistening trail of water over the russet skin. “I will be okay. I’ve had worse.” Even the weak attempt at a joke wasn’t enough to dampen her worries.

She pulled away with a soft sigh, electing to finish the task at hand.

Slowly her hair became blonde once more, though darkened from being saturated. Cecilia was thankful for it as she began to run a brush through it, banishing the last of the tangles so her fingers could smoothly traverse her hair.

Helping Ava up proved to be a bit awkward with the way the vampire normally towered over her. They managed well enough, sitting her down on the side of the tub and wrapping a towel around her large form before the chill of the air could set in while Cecilia finished up.

“I’ll be quick,” she promised as she began to wipe bits of blood from Ava’s face.

One hand rested under her chin, tipping her head back. Cecilia’s lips parted as she worked, all her attention focused on avoiding hurting the blonde more as she cleaned the wounds on her face. She hardly noticed Ava’s hands catch her hips, pulling her closer. 

“I do not deserve you.” It was so quiet that Cecilia barely caught it.

She stopped, looking down at her in disbelief. “Ava du Mortain you deserve the world and if I could give it to you, I would.”

Ava stared at her wordlessly before a quiet smile graced her lips. “You’ve already provided it, for I am holding my entire world this very second.”

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sentiment as her vision blurred. “You really need to stop saying shit like that when I’m already emotional.” She laughed, the sound thick from tears.

“My apologies.” The smile never left her lips.

***

It had long been dark out by the time she helped Ava to bed. Cecilia sat on the edge of the mattress, fidgeting with a loose thread on the hem of the t-shirt she wore. It was one of Ava’s she had stolen. The woman hadn’t seemed to mind when she found out, in fact, she seemed pleased by it.

“It’s odd to be on this side of this situation.”

Cecilia turned to face Ava who was gazing at her through heavy-lidded eyes. Exhaustion crept into every feature, but she was clearly trying to fight it off.

“Don’t worry, give me enough time and you can be the one taking care of me again,” she joked softly.

“Not funny,” Ava grumbled and opened the covers, silently beckoning Cecilia over.

She complied, though was careful not to knock against her and hurt her. Ava didn’t seem worried as she pulled her lover close with a contented sigh, her head coming to rest on her chest.

Tender fingers brushed through her hair as she savored the moment of Ava allowing herself to rest. She needed it and so did poor Elidor, especially after the first time the commanding agent had been injured. She’d been “a pain in his ass” as the fae had said. 

Though this time was different. She had an incentive to stay on bed rest.

Cecilia refused to even shift until Ava’s breathing evened out. 

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

Her vows were silent as she stared at the dark ceiling, hands continuing to run through her hair, but they had never been truer.

She loved that stubborn, pig-headed mule of a woman, and nothing,  _ nothing _ , would ever change that.


End file.
